Postcards from Paris
by moonseeker0609
Summary: Set after BD, Cannon. A senior in high school, Seth is one of the few left in the wolfpack who has not imprinted...until he sees her at a party to celebrate the beginning of summer vacay on First Beach. Suddenly his world revolves around a beautiful blonde with a boyfriend...can Seth win her heart and prove he was meant for her? Seth/OC
1. Prologue

This is an imprint story about Seth and an original character of mine. This story will be completely cannon and is set after Breaking Dawn. Seth is older in this story but is still a high school student (age will be revealed in story) and Brady and Collin are also high school students. This is a bit of a teaser for the actual story to get a feel for it. I may make Seth a little OOC, and I apologize for that ahead of time. It's difficult for me to write a 'happy-go-lucky' kind of person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight which unfortunately includes the insanely cute Seth Clearwater! Nor do I own the song that was the inspiration for this all Postcards from Paris by The Band Perry. I only own the plot and the original characters.

**Prologue**

**Seth POV:**

I wasn't expecting to meet my imprint.

Heck. I mean...who is when they come along.

Each imprinting has a story about how they reached their happily ever after.

Sometimes its dirty and gritty and painful...like Sam's imprinting. Other times it's sweet and colorful and full of gross cheesy love songs like Jared's imprinting. It's at times all about playing make believe and hide and seek being an older brother until the time comes the imprint wants more like Jake's imprinting or Quil's imprinting.

I would come to find my imprinting...was a little mix of them all with heartbreak, cheesy corniness, and at times playing the role of best friend.

To think it all started with a pale face bonfire celebrating the end of another school year in Washington. A bonfire I didn't even want to attend.

Fate's a funny thing, it springs up on you when you least expect it. This is my story of reaching happily ever after...or maybe not reaching happily ever after, you'll just have to find out.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Reviews are better than finding your imprint! XD


	2. Ch 1: When my heart caught the fever

**Disclaimer in Prologue. And I will try and update at least once a week.**

**Chapter 1**

"I remember when my heart caught the fever. You were standing all alone in the summer heat, I was with my boyfriend, my new boyfriend. He was as sweet as he could be. One look at you and I was through, my heart switched up on me."

- Postcards From Paris by The Band Perry

**Seth POV**

"Ugh...do I have to?" I groaned to my two very annoying pack brothers.

"Duh! Dude! Think of all the hot chicks there! And they'll be looking for hot russet skinned men to have summer flings with! It's free food, free drinks, and free honeys!" Collin exclaimed smirking as Brady nodded along in agreement smiling happily.

"It's not like you have anywhere else to be! The only date you could possibly have is with the zombies you spend all your free time killing on Black Ops." Brady added crossing his arms over his chest with a smug nod.

"Hey! Don't diss C.O.D. okay? Especially since you spend more time playing the game then I do!" Seth snapped back crossing his arms across his chest and standing up straighter smirking to himself when he could see over his pack brothers head.

"Look! All we are saying is that wouldn't having an actual date with an actual honey be much more satisfying then head shotting all the noobs?" Collin defended.

"Plus! You need to celebrate your Senior-dom! Dude! And I need you to be my wing-man because let's face it. Collin sucks at it. He flirts with the girl himself! I need someone to boost me up, not theirselves up. Please!" Brady continued making his brown eyes big like a puppy.

"Seriously? You're going to do puppy dog eyes on another dude?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Fine! I'll go...but only for a bit okay? I'm not looking for a summer fling...I'm waiting for...," he began.

"Yeah..Yeah, your soulmate, your love, your life, your gravity, your imprint. We get it! Just look good alright. We'll meet you at First Beach at 8, alright?" Collin interrupted rolling his eyes.

-At 8 o'clock-

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my only non-torn pair of jeans. It felt weird wearing a polo in the summer, I was so used to going without a shirt at all in my free time, that it just seemed strange to wear one outside of the school setting. I looked around for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum (a nickname we gave Brady and Collin who were always found together, those two thicker than thieves). I spotted them walking towards me with smirks on their faces.

Brady was in pair of khaki shorts and a band tee. Collin walked beside him wearing some board shorts and in a polo also but his was a dark blue while mine was green. I nodded at them in hello as I turned towards the flickering flame in the distance.

I fell into step beside them putting on my usual bright and wide smile. I really didn't want to be here but I may as well make the most of it. I took a sniff and was caught a bit off-guard by the suddenly overwhelming and extremely pleasant aroma of wildflowers and strawberries. It stirred the wolf in me, but I ignored it as the smell was lost in the plethora of other scents at the bonfire. I just continued to follow Collin and Brady when a girl came up out of nowhere and hugged Collin just as we were stepping within the circle of logs facing the rather large bonfire.

"Collin!" She squealed. Collin just wrapped his arms around her as he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at us suggestively over her shoulder.

Brady squinted at him and I just rolled my eyes as I turned and walked in the direction of the food and drinks, Brady grudgingly following me.

"Can you believe that? He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips because a girl hugged him the moment he got here! Well you know what! I'm going to find the hottest chick here and make out with her, and we'll see who is smirking then," Brady grumbled to himself.

I just rolled my eyes again at my pack brothers antics. Everything was a competition for the two of them. " 'Kay." I simply said and grabbed two cans of soda and handed one to Brady. I scanned the party with Brady standing next to me doing the same.

He nudged me after a couple moments and nodded his head towards a group of teens standing across from us. "What about her? The black haired chick?" He suggested and I followed his line of sight and chuckled when a tall lean guy came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't think so bud," I replied but for some reason didn't look away from the group when that pleasant smell of wildflowers and strawberries hit me again. My wolf stirred again a bit more concious this time and made me stand on high alert. I looked over the group again and my breath caught in my throat, my heart skipped a beat.

There she was. I just instinctively knew I had to get closer to her. My whole attention focused on her as I tuned out all other voices and focused on her. She was tall, but not too tall, just tall enough for her head to tuck right under my chin, and her dirty blonde hair was wavy and long falling just below the shoulder blades. I had yet to look into her eyes, but I could tell she was a natural beauty from seeing her from the side. Then again, she would have been the most beautiful girl in the world to me even if others didn't think so.

She looked towards me and our eyes met. My deep brown meeting her emerald green and my heart skipped a beat. I was frozen mesmerized by her eyes as they swirled into a hundred different shades of green each more beautiful than the last. I could hear the snaps of all the other bonds I had made familial and friend, as they broke and then reconnected to her. A thousand strands interweaving into one thick steel cable that connected her heart with mine.

_My gravity. _I thought for a fleeting second before being completely taken by her again.

_Our mate. _My wolf rumbled in agreement.

* * *

Please Review!

Reviews are better than Brady and Collin being called Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum.


	3. Ch 2: Standing Until You Make Me Move

**Chapter 2**

"I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."

-Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse

**Unknown POV (OC/Imprint)**

Finally! Just a time to be with my boyfriend, Clark, and my best friends Gina and Hayley. It's been so long since I could really let loose and have fun! So when my brother Tanner told me he was putting together this bonfire I almost squealed in delight. Although, I didn't...because that would be widely to young looking and my parents just pushed back my curfew to midnight from 10:30, so no need to make them think I'm immature now.

So here I am getting dressed to the nines for my evening on the beach. I look into the mirror and smirk at what I see. Clark is going to drooling. And my outfit was not only sexy but warm too. I had thrown on a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged my curves quite nicely if I do say so myself, and then a v-neck sweater light blue sweater that clung to my more...ahem femininely features...but tastefully I might add.

I smirked to myself as I slipped on my favorite black toms and fluffed up my hair checking my make-up once more. I made sure Clark's favorite very berry light pink lip gloss was on and that my mascara was on properly before skipping down the steps. My smile widened at the sight of Tanner and my bff, Hayley, trying to sneak a few kisses before my parents noticed and cleared my throat loudly.

"Just because I'm happy you two finally hooked up doesn't mean I actually want to see you two...hooking up," I said and smiled smugly at the light blush that graced Hayley's cheeks as they burst apart. "Talia!" Hayley gasped. Tanner merely smirked.

"Whatever little sis, we all know that we've seen you and Clark 'hook up' more than you've seen Hayley and I do so," He countered and then I was the one blushing and sticking my tongue out at him childishly as I sauntered past them.

"Pshh..let's go!" I said unable to come up with a good reply because it was the truth and headed out to Tanner's light blue beat-up Honda Accord.

Tanner just rolled his eyes and walked with a pompous air knowing he won. He looked pointedly at the back seat to me before opening the passenger door for Hayley.

I snorted at his attempt at chivalry and got into the back seat behind Hayley. Hayley just smiled and blushed prettily as she sat down. She turned towards me once Tanner had closed her door. "So..is Clark going to meet us there?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "And he better not be late or I'm purposely avoiding him for the night," I added thinking angrily to the fact he had been late to almost every date the past two weeks. Tanner got in and started the car driving towards the reservation where First Beach awaited.

-At the beach, some time later-

I was standing in a circle next to Gina, my other BFF. I turned towards her having some small talk about what we planned to do for the summer, and saw out of the corner of my eye that Tanner had rejoined us, his arm wrapping around the waist of Hayley.

Gina followed my line of sight and smiled wider. "I'm so happy for them. It's about time they saw they were meant to be," Gina sighed. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I think you have read one too many romance novels, Gina. Just because they finally got together doesn't mean they are going to get married or anything. Not that I would mind Hayley being my sister," I said in response.

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me, which was normal I would admit but this felt different. I can't even describe what it was that was different about them, just that something was. I turned and my eyes met the most mesmerising pair of dark brown eyes I had ever seen. I swallowed unconsciously as I was completely trapped in this stranger's gaze.

"Ugh...looks like some Rez Rats decided to show up," Tanner said as he and Hayley approached me. Hayley looked at the group also with a sigh.

"Why do they feel the need to just show up uninvited? I mean! How annoying is that? They're doing nothing but looking for some tail," Hayley added wrapping her arm tighter around Tanner's waist.

I snapped out of my daze getting a full look at the body attached to those dark eyes, as I my eyes swept up and down the muscular body of the 'Rez Rat' as my friend had deemed him. His skin was a warm russet color, and his skin looked like smooth velvet that has been stretched over miles and miles of muscle. His green polo shirt hugged his pecs and biceps nicely giving me a preview of what lay beneath the fabric. He was tall, taller than my brother who was rather tall. I immediately instinctively knew that the top of my head would only come to his chin. I took in his facial features noticing his boyish but not necessarily child-like good looks and how there were laugh lines at the corners of his eyes and lips as he gave me a bright wide smile that showed off his dimples. My breath caught in my breath at the beauty that was this man. His hand came up running through his raven colored hair that was cropped short and was sticking up adorably. He took a step towards me but stopped suddenly a frown gracing his features. I had the sudden urge to run up to this strange and wipe away that frown.

Then I startled a little when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hot breath brush past my ear. "Hey babe," my boyfriend breathed as I turned blushing a deep shade of red. For some reason, I felt guilty and the arm around me didn't feel quite as comfortable as it used to. "Clark," I whispered my eyes wide taking in his green eyes much like mine and his styled light brown hair, suddenly wishing that his skin was a darker shade and his eyes a mesmerizing dark brown. I shook the thoughts away and smiled pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

* * *

Reviews are better than getting your first ever look at a very fine Seth Clearwater.

:)

And just to make it clear the OC's name is Talia.


	4. Ch 3: You know who just walked in

**Alright! Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. So...you may have noticed that I put up some song lyrics at the top of every chapter, it's just one of the songs that inspired the chapter. So, I'll be keeping track of my 'chapter playlist' at the bottom if you're interested. Thanks for the reviews so far! And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I try and weed them all out but I don't have a beta (*wink*wink* *nudge*nudge*) to help me out with that. Anyways if you guys have any ideas just shoot me a PM or a Reply! And...I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"You know who just walked in and she didn't come alone. I can't stand to see this, get me home. Take me away! I'm gonna hurt somebody. Take me away, right now."

-Take Me Away by Plain White T's

**Seth POV**

My wolf growled menacingly within me and it materialized into reality as my chest rumbled angrily at the arm that was around what was rightfully mine now. And seeing his lips on hers was causing me to shake all over, and I don't remember a time where I had ever felt so out of control with my wolf since my first phase.

I shook my head and calmed myself and the shaking began to cease.I ignored the stab of pain that shot through my heart as I tried to tell myself she wasn't mine.

_At least not yet, _my subconscious responded helpfully. I sighed and I forced myself to look away from the beauty that was my soulmate. I turned to Brady to see his jaw unattractively dropped open.

"Y-Y-You! You did it! You...y'know...didn't you?" He said loud enough for others around us to look at us with curious expressions.

"Shh!" I scolded him, "yes," I added softly and with what I'm sure was a dreamy expression as I thought of her again.

"Well..what are you waiting for! Go say hey!" Brady said coming to his senses and nudging me, also speaking in a lower tone.

Everyone around them seemed to decide that nothing interesting was going to happen between us and turned back around. "Because...she's...she's the vision of beauty and perfection with a...," a growl erupted from my throat," an arm around her waist and her lips attached to a..a...it!" I replied.

Brady turned back around and looked at the blonde girl with her lips attached to a slightly taller brunette male. "Oh...well...you could pretend to be my wingman while I hit on the cute little redhead," Brady suggested motioning his head subtly towards the red haired girl in between the couples.

"I..I don't know if I can go over there and say hello without ripping that sorry excuse for a male's head off," I said uncharacteristically sullen.

"Whoa...you're not usually this sad...or moody come to think of it," Brady mentioned.

"Yea...well...she's...she's it...she's perfect and he's...not perfect for her." I replied slightly shamed by my sudden moodiness and teenage angst.

"Just...Just follow my lead, dude. And if you feel like you're going to erupt into fluffiness just...say...pineapple." Brady suggested and then sauntered towards the group in question. I sighed taking a deep breath turning back towards the source of my anxiety and jealousy as my eyes were immediately captured by her presence. I gulped and tried to tame the wolf that was pacing inside of me angrily as I followed Brady. I noticed that (Thank Taha Aki!) my life and the unworthy male beside her had ended their lip lock.

"What's up, hot stuff?" Brady asked as he smiled and nodded his head at the petite girl.

"Who invited the Rez Rats?" the guy whose arm was around my imprint's waist sneered. I took a deep breath feeling myself shake. I immediately calmed when I realized how close my imprint was to me and almost smiled in triumph when she elbowed him and gave him a look before turning back to us.

"This is the Rez...smart one," Brady replied rolling his eyes. "Our beach...so really...we should be asking who invited the d..."

I shoved Brady a little and shook my head subtly. I turned towards the group. "I'm Seth...this is Brady. We were just on the beach about to have our own celebration when we saw yours. Our friend, Collin said he knew a couple people here and we just came over so he could catch up." I explained.

"Like he said, I'm Brady, and you would be?" Brady said smiling smugly as he looked at the red haired girl again, though my eyes were on my imprint and interestingly enough her eyes were on me too.

"G-Gina," the girl stammered cutely before blushing.

"And I'm her best friend, Hayley, this is my boyfriend, Tanner, her sister and also my best friend, Talia and her boyfriend, Clark." the black haired girl said pointedly.

"Well, Gina..." Brady began before I tuned him out and turned towards my imprint...Talia. I mentally repeated her name over in my head deciding that her name was perfect for her and the beauty of it was only matched by her physical appearance and I'm sure her personality. It rolled off of my tongue like a melody.

"So...Talia...right? You guys from Forks?" I said huskily giving her a warm and gentle smile.

Talia nodded smiling back, and I heard her heart stutter in her chest, "Yea...we were just celebrating the end of our sophomore year at Forks High." I smiled brightly happy I seemed to have some sort of affect on her.

"Cool, cool." I replied and so it began. We talked for awhile, her boyfriend seemed to grow agitated as the girl, Hayley and the guy, Tanner left to a more...cough-cough...secluded location, and Brady kept chatting...Gina I believe it was, up. That left Talia and I to conversate. The conversation just seemed to flow and it felt like I had known her my whole life. It was comfortable, but there would be moments I just wanted to lean in and claim her lips as mine. Though..I knew that that wouldn't be well received quite yet. I would have to wait patiently for my imprint to be ready for the love I was prepared to offer her. And I would be anything she wanted until then.

"So...Seth? Clark is probably going to get all sorts of mad...but I really...err...like you...as a friend I mean. So, here's my number, we should hang sometime," she said giving me a smile that made my heart thud painfully in my chest. She took my palm and everywhere her silky soft skin touched mine, electricity erupted and scattered warming me to the core. She took a pen out of her back pocket and wrote her number into my palm before standing. "Hope we can hang soon...Seth," she said walking away tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear as she walked back to Clark.

Hearing my name from her lips was like sweet...sweet agony, and I could almost not find it in myself to be jealous as she walked back into the arms of...Clark. Like I said...almost.I would win her heart though. I was sure of it. I whipped my phone out and texted her immediately, smiling as I saw her read it and look at me with an easy smile on her own lips. Yep, she was perfection

_And she's ours, _my wolf responded almost gleefully.

Oh, shut it. I snorted. Not yet.

* * *

**The Playlist currently is:**

**-Postcards from Paris by The Band Perry**

**-Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**

**-Take Me Away by Plain White T's**

**Please Review! The more reviews there are the more likely you'll get an update sooner! XD (Thanks to all those that have already reviewed, keep it up please! XD)**


	5. Ch 4: Today was a fairytale

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update...well really late update. I've just been super busy and it took me longer than expected to edit this chapter! But on the bright side it is really long. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Today was a fairytale. I wore a dress. You wore a dark grey t-shirt. You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. Today was a fairytale. Can't you feel the magic in the air?"

-Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift

**Talia POV**

Clark had been less than pleased that night at the bonfire when I in his words "totally ditched me for a Rez Rat who was undressing you with his eyes." Yea...well, my reply had been, "when is there a time you aren't undressing me with your eyes." That made him fume in silent anger and snap back "it's different I'm your boyfriend." Whatever. It's not like I wanted to leave Clark. Seth was just so...easy to talk to. It felt like we had known each other for years rather than the minutes that we had.

Plus, Clark was wrong. Seth's eyes never wavered from looking back into mine, he never checked me out when I looked away. Trust me, with the heat of his gaze, I would have felt his eyes wander away from my own. It's been about two weeks from that day and since that very first text we had been texting almost non stop. He was quickly becoming one of my best friends.

_One of your ridiculously hot and sexy best friends. _My mind added.

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue with the truth of my unconscious. Seth was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. And yes...I did say man, he looked to be in his early twenties rather than the age of seventeen he swore he was. My friends swore Seth texted me more than Clark did, which was the truth Clark wasn't a big texter. We texted from the moment I first awoke to the moment I fell asleep every day. The messages he sent me were cute and made me laugh and feel warm inside.

It was a Thursday in June and it was actually sunny outside here in the usually dreary Forks, and through those texting conversations we decided to hang out at First Beach. I hadn't seen Seth since the bonfire and for some reason I was anxious and nervous to see him. I was standing in front of the mirror making sure my appearance was above par, something I only did for my boyfriend. I shook my head and cleared my mind of those thoughts and heard a honk. Hayley, Tanner, and Gina were coming with me. Seth said some really good friends of his were going to be there too, so he told me to invite them.

I ran downstairs and Tanner followed me out with a cooler and a bag in his arms. I took the bag from Tanner and then headed outside the end of my white sundress swinging around and brushing my legs as it swished with my movements. I smiled when I saw Hayley grinning up at me from her position in the driver's seat. Gina was smiling shyly also from her place beside her. The trunk of her small hatchback opened up and Tanner and I placed the cooler and bag inside. We got into the back, Tanner sulking a little because he couldn't be beside his beloved.

I roll my eyes at his puppy dog expression and can see Hayley mouthing some sort of promise at him that had him perking up. Like I actually want to know what had him extremely happy again. Gross. Then we were off, my leg bouncing in excitement and nervousness. My phone vibrates in my hand and I smile brightly when I notice it's from Seth.

You on your way? XD - Seth

_Just left! Be seeing you soon bestie! :) - Talia_

The rest of the ride was spent conversation less as the radio filled the void of voices. And a little while later we had arrived, and several other cars surrounded the space that was obviously left for us. The moment we are parked I'm opening my door and hopping out, searching among the sea russet colored skin to find the man I had deemed my bestie in the last couple of weeks. Hayley whistled while Gina and Tanner got the things out from the trunk.

"They grow'em big round here," Hayley said in a low tone in an attempt to keep it between us. Although one of the men guffawed and said, "That's what she said," to the guys around him. He held up his hand for a high five but the other rather large men just shook their heads while a woman with the same complexion just smacked his arm. So I'm assuming they had heard her.

"Talia?" said a voice that I had only ever heard once before but it seemed to have been ingrained in my memory since then. I turned and smiled happily before running up to him and hugging him.

"Seth!" I yelled. He picked me up and spun me around all the while still hugging me tightly to him. My heart pounded almost painfully in my chest as I laughed and giggled. A warm feeling that I didn't recognize and yet immediately loved enveloped me. I can't even describe how I felt in this moment...all I know is it felt..oddly right.

It felt like an eternity in Seth's arms but in reality it probably was a lingering moment when he released me. I smiled up at him, his cheeks a soft pink color and I was immediately entranced in those dark pools he called eyes.

"What's up, shortie?" Seth teased playfully his eyes twinkling.

"Y'know the usual, bestie" I say and shrug unable to wipe the wide grin off my face. One of his friends cleared his throat and said, " 'sup?"

I find myself blushing as I smile and wave. "Hi." I say suddenly nervous, which is a new feeling for me. I don't get nervous often, but for some reason I felt like I really needed Seth's friends to like me.

"Yo!" Tanner yelled out from behind me making me jump. I had totally forgotten they were there. My blush deepened.

"Where you guys want these?" He asked looking at me pointedly when I turn smiling sheepishly at him.

"Follow me, bro," said the tallest guy, he had an air of power and confidence that blind-sided me for a moment. "I'm Jacob." He added with a nod as Tanner walked beside him and they started chatting idly as they walked.

"Oh..ugh, I guess I should introduce everybody, then," Seth said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in a manner that had me almost cooing at it's adorableness. I wasn't quite sure what had come over me. I had never actually wanted to coo at anything except for babies, puppies, and kittens before.

Hayley nods with a duh look as Gina looks at her feet. "Umm..everybody, this is Talia, Gina, and Hayley," he said pointing to each of us in turn. "The guy is Tanner, Talia's bro and Hayley's bf." He added. Seth proceeded to introduce us to everyone in line and their relation to everyone else. I was a bit scared when Seth introduced us to his sister, Leah, who merely scowled and snorted at us before turning away. "The only one not here is Embry and Quil, they...had to work." He said looking down and somewhat guilty before giving me a soft smile.

They led us over to where they had set up in the sand. I met everyone as did Gina, Hayley, and Tanner. I could tell Tanner was having a great time when the boys started playing football and they invited him to play. The rest of the day went relatively fast with me trying not to openly ogle Seth's muscled and chiseled torso. I mean seriously his abs looked like they had been carved by the gods. He was a russet skinned adonis.

Not that I would admit that to anyone. The rest of the day was spent laughing, playing, and I can't remember ever having a better time. Plus, Seth was attentive, sweet, and charming. If I didn't have Clark I would be...better not finish that thought.

All I knew was that my friends and brother no longer felt a need to call anyone a 'Rez Rat' and had almost as much fun as I did by the day's end. I almost felt like crying when we loaded back up into Hayley's car and left. I didn't want the day to end, and I didn't want to leave my bestie.

All I do know is that today had been a fairytale and I expect to have many more days like that in the future with my new best friend, Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**Alright! So I know I kind of shirked the whole fun in the sun day with Seth and Talia. And I do plan on coming back and editing it to include more Seth/Talia interaction later. I just really wanted to give you guys a chapter and I wasn't entirely into the whole 'affectionate friendship' mood this week. So I hope you still liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
